


Late Nights

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, all the better, and if i'm the reason for that happiness, because i like it when she's happy, so I wrote it, the cutest girl in the world gave me this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: Just a little drabble that took me all day to write because I have Game Grumps playing in another tab and keep getting distracted, lol. I hope you enjoy it!





	Late Nights

Jareth slowly climbed the castle steps, stumbling slightly. His entire day had been occupied by teleporting around the Labyrinth, using his magic to repair the older trials in addition to checking in on the inhabitants that lived outside of the castle. He loved his subjects, he really did, but because of how early he had left, he hadn’t been able to see Sarah at all. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he entered the throne room and was surprised to be greeted by Sarah curled on the throne, head in her hand, nearly asleep.  
Her eyes fluttered opened in alarm, but faded into sleepy relief at the sight of her husband. “Hey, honey,” she croaked.  
His brow furrowed as he hurried over and knelt in front of her. “Sarah, my love, why are you still awake?”  
She pulls her knees to her chest and rubs her eyes. “I was waiting for you, what else?”  
He smiles sadly, shaking his head. “Sarah,” he begins gently, standing and holding out his hand, “come along, darling. Even though you’re Queen, you’re still human.”  
She takes his hand, wrinkling her nose and smirking. Before he can pull her to their room, she puts his hand on her waist on her other on his shoulder.  
He grins down at her. “What are you doing?”  
Slowly she starts to sway back and forth. “I missed you.”  
His heart jumped to his throat and he pulled her closer. No matter how long they’d been married, her standing so close to him made him feel like a human high schooler with their first crush. “I’m sorry that I was gone today,” he kisses her forehead gently, using magic to l=make a soft melody drift around them.  
“You had to be a King, my dear,” she responds quietly, resting her head against his chest.  
“I also have to be a husband, my love.”  
She laughs sleepily. “You’re an amazing husband, Jareth. I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t think you would be.”  
He feels his heart skip a beat, moving his hand from hers to her waist and stopping their movement.  
“Jareth?” She looks into his eyes, concern laced with the tiredness in her eyes.  
Without a word, he leans down and kisses her gently. Before she returned, he hadn’t known what to do with himself. The Labyrinth had begun to deteriorate, and every child wished away had been rescued in record time. He had taken to drinking human spirits, and the goblins hadn’t feared what he would do to them, but what he was doing to himself. But now, Sarah in his arms and his kingdom at peace again, he knew that he would never do anything to lose her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that took me all day to write because I have Game Grumps playing in another tab and keep getting distracted, lol. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
